


Выбрано не нами

by TandMfan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Summary: Это был не его выбор.Грег всегда считал, что он уважает чужую свободу.Кроме одного дня и долгих пяти лет. Хотя нет, Майкрофт назвал это тогда словом «договоренность». И Грег принял это.Он не смог отказать.Фанфик написан на Зимнюю битву фандомов 2013 для команды WTF Sherlock BBC





	Выбрано не нами

**Грег.**  
  
Это был не его выбор.  
Грег всегда считал, что он уважает чужую свободу.  
Кроме одного дня и долгих пяти лет. Хотя нет, Майкрофт назвал это тогда словом «договоренность». И Грег принял это.  
Он не смог отказать.  
Грег считал себя сильным, мужественным и справедливым защитником, таким, каким и должен быть настоящий альфа. Но тогда он доверился себе подобному. Это был единственный раз, когда выбрал не он, а его.  
Первый шок от новости, что гениальный детектив, этот высокомерный фрик, как его называли в Скотланд-Ярде, Шерлок Холмс, оказался омегой, прошел не сразу. И следующая новость тоже ударила Грега словно молотом по голове — он должен покрыть Шерлока, стать его альфой на строго определенных условиях.  
Грег отказывался, но Майкрофт умел убеждать. Его тихий, но твердый голос проникал в сознание, заставлял трепетать и желать куда больше, чем растекающийся по дому запах течной омеги.  
Омеги, еще не испробовавшей секса, да и не очень его хотевшей.  
Все было неправильно. Все было не так.  
И самым неправильным было то, что эрекция у Грега появилась не от мысли о возможной случке, а от взгляда другого альфы.  
Он тогда еще не знал, какой ад ждет его.  
  
Шерлок не хотел. Шерлок сопротивлялся. Даже не Грегу, хотя и ему тоже, а, скорее, себе самому, своей природе, пытался идти наперекор, решительно и до конца.  
Грег умел подавлять в себе инстинкт альфы и уже готов был отступить.  
Но и тут Майкрофт оказался убедителен. Он вмешался, уговаривал тихо, но настойчиво, и Шерлок сдался под ласками четырех рук.  
Горячий, влажный и невероятно тугой Шерлок жарко стонал и изящно прогибался в спине, подставляясь под член Грега. Казалось, он все-таки принял себя таким, какой он есть.  
Но после течки все вернулось на круги своя. Шерлок остался таким же гордым, язвительным, неприступным в обычные дни. Таким, что никто не признал бы в нем омегу.  
  
А Грег... Грег сходил с ума от желания. Желания, противоречащего природе, разделившей мир на альф, омег и бет.  
Он хотел альфу. Он хотел только Майкрофта.  
Хотел как никого и никогда.  
Мечтал только о нем, видел во сне, просыпался с нечеловеческим стояком и долго дрочил насухую. Фантазии не могли увлажнить его член, это было мучительно, страшно, но Грег ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он был влюблен, он жаждал и никак не мог насытиться.  
Течки у Шерлока были редкими. Майкрофт звонил. Грег приезжал, и они оставались в большом доме только втроем. Это были те редкие часы, когда Грег мог смело представлять себе, что сжимает в руках не гладкое и безволосое тело младшего, а белые, в россыпи рыжих веснушек, бедра старшего брата. Грег вбивался в тугое отверстие, смотрел, как Шерлок почти до основания вбирает член Майкрофта, и мечтал поменяться местами с омегой, самому принять в рот этот огромный член, отдаться, отдать всего себя.  
  
И Грег сдерживал стоны, чтобы не произнести другое имя. Он молчал, глядя в темные от страсти глаза Майкрофта, молчал даже в тот момент, когда нужно было покинуть тело омеги, чтобы не допустить вязки — таков был уговор. Сжимая в кулаке так и не успевший сформироваться узел, кончая на содрогающуюся в оргазме спину Шерлока, он не мог издать ни звука, и мысли его были устремлены к члену Майкрофта, кончающего следом за ними.  
Шерлок вылизывал член брата, а Грег кусал губы, чтобы не наклониться и оттолкнуть омегу, не слизать самому теплые капли с молочно-белой кожи.  
Долгие пять лет, количество их встреч можно пересчитать по пальцам. Годы, полные мучительных, неудовлетворенных фантазий, ни одну из которых Грег не отдал бы, не променял бы ни на что.  
Он боялся лишь одного. Что когда-нибудь эта связь оборвется, братья найдут другого альфу, и Майкрофт больше не позвонит.  
  
 **Майкрофт.**  
  
Видит бог, он никогда не желал себе подобной судьбы. И уж тем более не желал ее Шерлоку.  
Известие, что Шерлок оказался омегой, дошло до Майкрофта, когда он уже не жил в доме.  
Семья до последнего дня надеялась, что если уж младший сын не альфа, то хотя бы бета. Но, увы, коварная природа сыграла злую шутку. Уж если и суждено кому-то быть омегой, то Шерлок на эту роль подходил меньше всего.  
Майкрофт незамедлительно вернулся в родной дом, но стоило ему только переступить порог, как невероятный, восхитительный запах чуть не сбил его с ног. Запах омеги. Запах его брата.  
И Майкрофт понял, что пропал окончательно и бесповоротно.  
Он с огромным трудом взял себя в руки, не поддался инстинкту, но какое-то время предпочел не появляться в доме. Майкрофт смог справиться с собой только на третью течку Шерлока. Он знал, что в некоторых семьях с омегами не церемонились: отцы покрывали дочерей, братья — братьев и сестер, но сам страшился даже подумать об этом.  
Он старший, он должен оберегать, защищать и заботиться. И он заботился, как мог.  
  
Шерлок сразу сообщил семье, что ни о каких сексуальных контактах речи быть не может, ему все это неинтересно, и он найдет способ справиться с такой досадной неприятностью, как течка. И что уж точно он не планирует плодиться и размножаться.  
Майкрофт поддержал тогда его выбор.  
Но природа оказалась сильнее.  
Каждая новая течка, пусть они были и редкими, сводила с ума не только Шерлока, но и Майкрофта.  
Он знал, что непокрытая омега с каждым разом все меньше принадлежит себе, все больше теряет разум в те самые дни. И его брат не был исключением.  
Шерлок убегал от себя, забываясь в наркотическом дурмане, что-то синтезировал в домашней лаборатории, но день, когда он рисковал оказаться под первым встречным альфой, мог наступить в любой момент.  
Думать о том, где сейчас брат, не попал ли в лапы к какому-нибудь обезумевшему от похоти чужому альфе, было невыносимо. Они запирали Шерлока в доме, и в те дни Майкрофт буквально умирал.  
  
Они нашли выход. Как казалось Майкрофту, вместе.  
Инспектор Лестрейд был самой подходящей кандидатурой. Достойный, порядочный, сильный. Он быстро понял, что от него требуется, и согласился.  
Лишь один раз случилось то, чего Майкрофт больше всего боялся. Грег слишком увлекся и не успел выйти из Шерлока до образования узла.  
Они оказались склещены.  
Шерлок мучительно стонал от длительной волны оргазма, Майкрофт гладил его спутанные, взмокшие от пота кудри и неотрывно смотрел, как раздувается огромный узел альфы, а мышцы Шерлока сжимаются вокруг члена Грега.  
Он дотронулся рукой до тонкой, натянутой кожи, и оргазм накрыл и его. Майкрофт рывком вытащил член изо рта Шерлока, выплескиваясь ему на лицо. Если бы он промедлил, то узел распух бы во рту брата, рискуя задушить.  
Это склещивание не раз снилось Майкрофту по ночам. Он так и не смог разобраться, ненавидит он Грега или благодарен ему за это зрелище.  
И больше всего он боялся, что однажды не выдержит, что его самоконтроль вдруг откажет, ему станет мало горячего рта, и он покроет собственного брата.  
И тот станет ненавидеть его еще больше.  
  
 **Шерлок.**  
  
Первая течка началась неожиданно. Он не подозревал, что окажется омегой. Никто не подозревал.  
Это было настолько ужасно, что Шерлок постарался выкинуть это воспоминание из головы.  
Дни, когда ему отказывал разум, были самыми страшными, черными днями. В то время ему не позволяли и носа высунуть на улицу. А дома Майкрофт ходил вокруг него, как кот, облизывающийся на сметану.  
Шерлок понял это сразу же.  
Хорошее воспитание и образование не позволяли Майкрофту переступить грань, и Шерлок мог пользоваться его поддержкой, но особо брату не доверял.  
Надо же было дуре-природе так изощренно пошутить. Шерлока интересовали совсем другие дела, и последнее, кем он себя видел, это инкубатором для потомства.  
Он хотел раскрывать преступления, разгадывать загадки, это получалось у него лучше всего.  
  
Как только сладострастный дурман после первой течки прошел, Шерлок углубился в изучение химии. Он и раньше был увлечен ею, но теперь у него появилась цель. Он мечтал найти лекарство, полностью подавляющее природу омеги.  
Он экспериментировал, проверял на себе, но результаты были удручающими.  
Дальше становилось только хуже.  
Майкрофт первым предложил найти альфу. Шерлок отказывался, но Майкрофт требовал, настаивал, умолял. И уговорил.  
Тот день Шерлок не мог удалить из памяти.  
Лестрейд был признан лучшей кандидатурой, Шерлок фыркал и язвительно комментировал предстоящую случку. Другим словом он это не называл.  
Это было форменным насилием, не над телом — оно-то жаждало. Над душой.  
И Шерлок ответил на него тем же.  
Он воспользовался секундным замешательством Майкрофта, тот смотрел, как Лестрейд проникает, смотрел слишком внимательно и ревниво. Шерлок дернулся из удерживающих братских объятий и, разорвав Майкрофту брюки, вытащил его член, вобрал в рот, удерживая, не давая вырваться, повязывая инцестом. Это была вспышка гнева и роковая ошибка, за которую Шерлок потом сам себя корил.  
Теперь в каждую течку его трахали два альфы, и в те минуты он думал, что это никогда не закончится.  
  
Шерлок быстро понял, что не одному ему это не в радость.  
Грег прижимался к его спине, он никогда не трахался лицом к лицу. Прижимался к Шерлоку, но рука его будто случайно оказывалась на бедре Майкрофта, а лицо — слишком близко к его члену.  
Шерлок отсасывал брату и чувствовал, как Грег впивается в его плечо, непроизвольно посасывая кожу.  
Майкрофт закрывал глаза, словно не хотел этого видеть, при этом активно и глубоко толкаясь в рот Шерлоку.  
  
Избавиться от этой порочной связи казалось невозможно.  
Шерлок уже жил на Бейкер-стрит, у него появился сосед и самый лучший друг — Джон, бывший военный, бета. Друг, который не знал, где и с кем Шерлок пропадает в течение нескольких ночей, с периодичностью раз в три-пять месяцев.  
Шерлок боялся, что никогда не найдет свое средство.  
В одну из очередных ужасных ночей, распяленный между двумя альфами, грубо берущими его с обеих сторон, находясь уже на грани оргазма, Шерлок вдруг увидел Её.  
Свою формулу. Она предстала перед глазами так ясно, что захотелось сразу же убежать, записать, но ни брат, ни Грег не выпустили бы его.  
  
Он выбрался из кровати под утро, дождавшись, пока альфы ненадолго забудутся сном, записал видение на клочке бумаги и спрятал, чтобы, когда эта оргия наконец закончится, синтезировать вещество и провести очередной опыт.  
Шерлок был послушен и ласков до самого конца течки.  
Он уже все придумал. Он нашел человека, который поможет ему сбежать, у этого человека были аналогичные проблемы.  
Совершенный разум не должен страдать от шуток природы, он должен покорить ее. И Шерлок верил, что сможет это сделать.  
  
 **Эпилог.**  
  
Шерлок погиб.  
Погиб страшно и нелепо, сбросившись с крыши госпиталя, в котором находилась его лаборатория.  
Грег не верил газетам.  
Майкрофт не смог ничего опровергнуть. Или не стал?  
Их связь оборвалась.  
Они вышли из морга после опознания, у Грега перед глазами еще стояла ужасная картина изломанного, окровавленного тела.  
Тела, которым он обладал, но никогда не хотел.  
Майкрофт молчал, и по его лицу ничего нельзя было прочесть.  
Грег положил ему руку на плечо.  
Тот аккуратно отодвинулся и, не глядя на Грега, сказал:  
– Прощайте, инспектор.  
Он ушел, а Грег остался стоять под дождем.


End file.
